Game Modes Rankings/CROATIAISTHEBEST
1. League League is simply very good! It is my favorite game mode because you meet a lot of characters and gameplay is different from any other game mode! And the FINAL ROUND is so exciting! I also like to humiliate my opponents with scoring a lot of goals. I also like that the reward is very high. I think that the three Leagues (my personal favorite is minor, then major and then amateur) is definitely game mode that is actually good, interesting and very fun! Maybe Arcade is also fun for testing characters and playing with or against some characters. I also like the glitch in the Leagues, but I prefer to play with the character I have. Also, you have LOADS of characters unlocking in the Leauges. Actually that is the only thing I don't like. I hate that the requirements are always "Win ... League without ..." BOOOOOOORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. And when you are in Final stage it is like OMG I am going to unlock Czech (for ex.)! And then: I am second. Two times. In a row. That is the only thing why I don't like Leagues, but in general, they are Awe... wait for it... wait... waiiiiiiiit... some! 2. Head Cup I personally think that Head Cup is not a very good game mode. Things why I love it: High reward, even higher if you use the glitch and play with Mon-K, Draw, a combination of two game modes, useful for unlocking some characters. But I don't like it because of: it gets boring when you play it a lot of times, I don't like to play with Mon-K, the Knockout stage is sometimes boring and it crashes sometimes. The End! 3. Arcade I like Arcade because you can test all of the characters and it is a good mode for unlocking characters. It is also fun trying to unlock all achievements against all characters. But that is it. There is no actual reason why I hate Arcade, but the reason why it is on the 3rd place is that there isn't something to get excited about either... 4. Survival I have been thinking a some time what should be my WORST game mode, Survival or Tournament. So I decided to see what do I like about Survival and what about Tournament and What do I hate about them. LOVE: You can unlock costumes with the glitch, you can test characters you don't have yet. That is all, actually. HATE: It can be boring in general, It is quite hard to reach SS rank without a good character and all upgrades to the max, It is uselles actually, because you can easily unlock costumes with the glitch and it is boring to unlock some characters, even with the glitch. That there isn't the glitch, unlocking some characters will be IMPOSSIBLE. I have putten Surviaval higher only because you can unlock costumes in it. Also, you can unlock OK character Hong Kong and good character Chile with the glitch 5. Tournament LOVE: You can unlock some good characters in it like Ireland and Austria. I can't think about anything other good reason HATE: Boring, you get almost no money, too short, need too much time to unlock Super Saiyan... Anyways, you get why I hate tournament and why is it my personal worst game mode Hope you like it :) ~by CROATIAISTHEBEST aka The Best 17:54, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Category:Game_Modes_Rankings Category:Rankings Category:CROATIAISTHEBEST